The Witchdoctor and the Fox
by pine swiftwings
Summary: Patrick Andrews lived a relatively peaceful life on a small island near the Isle of Doom with his adopted family. When the Armada comes and arrests him for practicing HooDoo his whole world comes crashing down around him. Amid this Chaos he begins to discover secrets from his past and a certain fox seems to have all the answers.


**A/N: Hey! I've been meaning to do a Pirate 101 story for awhile now and finally got around to it! I hope you like it! I might put in an OC submission form but it depends on the response to this story. Review and tell me if you think OC submission would make this better somehow. Thanks!**

Chapter 1/Prologue: How the adventure began

"Bonnie! Get Patricia and Patrick to safety! Whatever you do don't come back for us!" This couldn't be happening. Not to my captain. Not to his children.

"Aye Captain!" I shouted and ran below. I burst into the nursery cabin to see a scared nine year old girl holding her little four year old brother.

"B-bonnie, what's happening?!" Patricia, the nine year old, asked frantically.

"No time ta explain! Yer mum an' da' want ye ta get ta safety! Follow me!" Patricia didn't ask any questions. She followed me after picking up her unconscious little brother. We ran through the brig and up onto the deck. The battle was still raging. I piled the children into the long boat and we rowed away as the ship went down. I set course for a small island near the isle of doom inhabited mostly by water moles. I had a friend who lived there. She would help us.

_eleven years later_

"Patrick get up!" I groaned and rolled over. "Come on!"

"In a minute Toola!" I shouted at my adopted sister. She was a four year old little girl. Her mother was Valeria Fovadi, cousin of the notorious Madame Vadima. Her Father was a man named Sauren Silkens. He was the first mate of a Captain named John Robin. My name is Patrick Andrews. My parents died when I was four. I have no memory of them. I supposedly have a sister who's five years older than me. The only remnants of them that I have are my father's top hat, a book on how to speak German from my mother, and a small plush fox that was given to me on my fourth birthday about a week before they died. That's really all I know.

"Patrick!" I sighed and sat up pushing my shaggy black hair out of my eyes. I walked downstairs. Toola ran up to me and I swept her up into my arms causing her to giggle happily. I looked around and the hut and it was empty.

"Where's your mama?" I asked quietly in case Valeria was asleep in the next room.

"I don't know. She told me not to leave the house though,"

"Which way did sh-" I was cut off by an explosion from outside. I put Toola down. "Stay in your room," I whispered and went out to investigate. There were two large valencian ships with gears on the flags docked at the pier. The armada. I walked around looking for why they were here. There was nothing. Everyone was gone. I felt something cold press against the back of my neck. The barrel of a gun. I didn't move.

"This one is a magic user. I can tell by the amulets. Take them from him," said a metallic voice behind me.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Why should we heed your warning?"

"The amulets keep my powers in check and they keep me alive. If you took them then I'd essentially be a hoodoo bomb," I replied quietly. The Armada soldier said nothing for a moment.

"Stun him," before I could protest a shock went through me emitted from a small, box shaped metal device capable of downing a sky whale with the push of a button. This new invention was called a stunner. I cried out in pain and passed out when it touched me.

_A few hours later_

I woke up to a pounding headache and a hard wooden floor. The brig of an armada ship. Everything came flooding back. _What will they do to Toola?! _Was my first thought. To this day I don't know what happened to her. I have to live with the guilt that by leaving her alone I may've gotten her killed or given her my fate. Orphaned at the age of four with no one left to turn to.

I heard a groan from the cell across from mine. I sat up and looked over there. Lying motionless on the floor of his cell was a boy around my age. He was a pirate based on how he was dressed. Maybe even a captain. The throbbing ache in my head was growing steadily worse. I leaned back against the wall of the cell and closed my eyes. Sleep would be my only escape until execution.

_The next day_

"Kobe! Kobe! What 'appened?!" I woke up to see the formerly unconscious teenage boy yelling frantically at a bull a couple cells to his left. I got a good look at him. He had shoulder length black hair, same as my own and piercing ice blue eyes that seemed like they could see into your soul. I shivered at his aura. It was the same color as his eyes. The magical tension coming off of him was giving me a headache worse than before.

"The armada attacked again captain..."

"What 'appened ta tha Ice Star?! Is she alrigh'?!"

"I'm not sure Capitan"

"What abou' Sammy?!"

"He took some hits for you I don't think he made it." The boy slumped against the wall of his cell and put his face in his hands. He looked as if there was no hope. I coughed and he looked up.

"Who be ye?"

"Patrick Andrews, Who are you?"

"Cap'n Jack Roberts o' Valencia at yer service!"

"You don't speak like a valencian."

"Yeah I've lived in Scrimshaw since I was eh, small"

"Oh, how long have you been here?"

"I-I dunno really." He turned to Kobe expecting an answer.

"More than three weeks Captain. You have been unconscious for nearly a month. The guards began to think you would die up until a few days ago," Kobe said this somberly. Jack gaped at him. The realization that he almost died had hit him suddenly.

"Y-yer serious?" Kobe nodded in reply, "B-blimey." Just as this was sinking in a cannon blast was heard outside. There was yelling and then there were footsteps running down the corridors of the brig. Three figures rounded the corner. One I recognized as Booch Beard. The monquistan was most likely his first mate, Mister Gandry. The last was a young man who looked to be about eighteen years old. He had one grey-blue eye and the other was covered by an eye patch. He had short, messy dirty platinum blonde hair and was tall.

"Allo Jack! I've come ta take ya home!" said the boy

"Sammy?!" whispered Jack with some measure of wonderment. Sammy Just grinned crookedly and worked to get Jack and Kobe free.

Booch Beard then spoke, "I think yer the pirate we're lookin' for!"

"Me?! I-I'm not even a pirate!" I stuttered

"But yer father was" my entire body stiffened.

"Y-you knew my father?"

"That depends, what's yer name pirate?"

"P-patrick Andrews, and I'm not a pirate," Booch Beard grinned

"Patrick Merrick Andrews Jr. perhaps?" I just nodded completely bewildered. "Well we know yer an orphan. How'd ye lose yer parents?"

"I don't know much but I know the ship was attacked by dark creatures controlled by powerful magic." Mister Gandry nodded grimly

"Zat is a rare and terrifying occurrence. Zose dark creatures are call night-walkers or soul eaters. You were lucky to 'ave lived," He murmured.

"So why're ye locked in this brig? What crime did the armada arrest ye for?"

"I practice the dark arts and arcane magic."

"Ah I see! You are a witch doctor! Can you brew potions and speak to spirits?" Asked Mister Gandry. I nodded in reply.

"We'll not ask more of ye. We already know the rest of yer story." Said Booch Beard. "Now let's get ye out of that confounded cell before anymore clockworks find us! I just nodded, anxious and terrified for the adventure to come.


End file.
